Boy with the Lightning Scar
by dimond017
Summary: Harry falls for a boy he never knew he had feelings for. Then something tragic happens. Will Harry be able to forget him? Will Harry be able to move on?
1. Chapter 1

**Boy with the Lightning Scar – Chapter One**

They weren't supposed to be there. Why were they there? He couldn't understand why they showed up. They lost because of them. No. They lost because of him.

Harry Potter found himself in the hospital wing, again. Dementors had shown up during the most crucial part of the Quidditch game: right before Harry could catch the golden snitch. He had been playing a pretty decent game against Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric Diggory, was racing Harry for the snitch. That was when the dementors showed up. And the rest was black. Diggory caught the snitch and Harry fell from his broom.

"It wasn't your fault, mate," Fred Weasley said to Harry. His teammates had come to the hospital wing along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley to comfort Harry. But the last thing Harry needed was comfort. He had lost the game for Gryffindor.

"Feel better, Harry," George Weasley said. "We should go rescue Wood from the showers before he drowns himself."

With that said, the Gryffindor team left Harry with Ron and Hermione. There was an awkward silence. Then Harry remembered something.

"What happened to my broom?" Harry asked them. They glanced at each other and then Hermione looked at Harry.

"Well," she started, averting her eyes from Harry's. "I'm really sorry, Harry. The wind was blowing so much."

"What happened?" Harry insisted, fearing the worst.

"Your broom…kind of flew into the Whomping Willow," Hermione said. "And-and you now how the tree doesn't like to have anything touch it. Well…"

Hermione lifted up a fabric bag that contained the remains of Harry's broom.

"I'm really sorry," Hermione said.

"It's fine," Harry said quickly. "I needed a new broom anyway."

At that moment Madame Pomfrey told Ron and Hermione visiting hours were over. Harry hated spending the night in the hospital wing, but thought it was better than having to go up to Gryffindor tower to endure the stares of everyone because he lost the Quidditch game.

The doors to the hospital wing opened and in walked the last person Harry expected to see. Cedric Diggory. What was he doing here?

"Hello," Cedric said as he walked up to Harry's bed, speaking rather quickly. "I'm really sorry about what happened during the match. Those dementors shouldn't have been there. And I shouldn't have caught the snitch. I tried to call for a rematch, but Wood wouldn't take one. He said that Hufflepuff won the match fair and square." He took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry."

Harry couldn't help but smile at Cedric.

"It's fine," Harry said. Cedric smiled and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"I really am sorry," Cedric said, looking at Harry.

"You won the game fair and square," Harry said. "No hard feelings."

"Yeah," Cedric said and looked down. Harry saw that Cedric looked upset about something.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Cedric suddenly looked up at Harry and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." Cedric noticed the bag on Harry's lap and pointed to it. "What's that?"

"Oh," Harry said. "It's my broom. The Whomping Willow is not friendly."

"Now I feel even worse," Cedric said and put his head in his hands. Harry didn't know what to make of this. He never really had any interaction with Cedric besides Quidditch. Now the fifth year was crying at the foot of his bed. Harry scooted over so he was sitting next to Cedric and put his arm around him. That was the only comforting thing he could think of doing.

"Thanks," Cedric said and looked at Harry. And Harry looked back at Cedric. Harry noticed that Cedric had the most amazing grey eyes.

"No problem," Harry said. Cedric then leaned his head against Harry's shoulder. Harry just kept consoling him, not knowing what else to do. Then after a few minutes of silence, Cedric lifted his head and looked at Harry.

"Thank you, Harry," Cedric said. Harry smiled and Cedric smiled back. Then Harry laughed a bit and Cedric joined in. "I think I better get going back to my common room."

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I'll see you around."

"Of course," Cedric said and stood up. He walked toward the door and turned around to face Harry. "Maybe now you can get a Firebolt."

"That would be amazing," Harry said, smiling at Cedric. Cedric gave a little wave and left the hospital wing.

Harry's mind was racing. Had he and Cedric shared a moment? He had never felt that way toward anyone. Plus Cedric was really easy to talk to, even easier than talking with Ron or Hermione. Harry climbed back into bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since Harry's first encounter with Cedric. Harry was still confused about his feelings. What thirteen-year-old wasn't? He felt weird that he liked Cedric. Was it weird, though? He needed to straighten his feelings out before he saw Cedric again. But then something amazing happened.<p>

At breakfast a package arrived for Harry. It was poorly wrapped, but it had the shape of a broom. Harry wondered who could have sent it because he had yet to place an order for a new broom. He opened the package and out fell the last thing he expected. A Firebolt.

The several people who were around him started to stare at the broom. Harry didn't want to cause a scene, so he grabbed the broom and the wrappings and started to leave the Great Hall. Since he was moving so fast and had his head down, Harry didn't see him. He ran right into Cedric.

"Sorry," Cedric said as Harry bumped into him, causing the broom to fall to the ground. Cedric picked it up and looked at it. "Woah! Harry, this is a Firebolt!"

Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I don't know who sent it. There wasn't a card or anything."

"Weird," Cedric replied and handed the broom back to Harry. "Nice broom though. I've always wondered what it felt like to ride one."

"Do you wanna maybe…I don't know…ride it this weekend with me?" Harry asked, rather quietly, to Cedric.

Cedric smiled and walked up to Harry and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I would love that," Cedric said, looking right into Harry's green eyes.

"We could meet on Saturday, on the Quidditch field, at noon?" Harry said, looking back at Cedric and his beautiful grey eyes. "Would that work?"

"That sounds perfect," Cedric replied and took his hands off Harry's shoulders. "I'll see you then."

With that, Cedric walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table. Harry watched Cedric for a bit before putting the Firebolt on his shoulder and walking out of the Great Hall with a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"This is brilliant!" Cedric shouted as he took off from the ground on Harry's Firebolt.<p>

Harry just looked up at Cedric on his broom and smiled.

"You're doing great!" Harry yelled as Cedric flew above him.

Cedric laughed and landed the Firebolt next to Harry.

"Why don't you join me?" Cedric asked Harry.

"Okay," Harry said as Cedric held his hand out and he took it. The next thing Harry knew, he was behind Cedric on his broom and had his hands on Cedric's waist. Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was.

* * *

><p>"We're not supposed to be out this late," Harry whispered as he and Cedric walked quietly through the halls.<p>

"Do you trust me?" Cedric asked, looking at Harry.

"Of course," Harry responded, surprised by Cedric's question. "Always."

"Then come on," Cedric said and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry grinned. He was happy. Happier than he'd been in a long time.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Cedric?" Harry asked the older boy as he grabbed his hand and pulled him into the nearest empty classroom. Cedric's hands were on Harry's waist and Harry's lips were on Cedric's. After a few seconds, Harry pulled away.<p>

"I have to get to class, Cedric," Harry said as the other boy's lips found his neck. Harry closed his eyes and put his hands through Cedric's hair.

"I really have to go," Harry said and finally pulled himself from Cedric. Cedric looked hurt but Harry quickly gave him a peck on the lips and smiled at him.

"I'll see you tonight then?" Cedric asked as Harry walked toward the door of the classroom.

"Of course," Harry said as he left Cedric with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Harry was waiting in the Room of Requirement. The room had outdone itself this time. There was a single bed adorned with the softest sheets in the center of the room. A roaring fireplace on one wall. And maybe a couple hundred candles scattered all around the room. Harry was lying on the bed. He was grinning. He couldn't help it. He was happy. So happy to have Cedric in his life. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear the door open. Cedric climbed on the bed and knocked Harry from his thoughts. Harry just smiled as Cedric climbed on top of him and kissed him.<p>

"About time," Harry teased as he started unbuttoning the fifth year's shirt.

"Sorry," Cedric said as he pulled his shirt off. "Your friends were bothering me about you."

"What did they want?" Harry asked as he started unbuttoning his own shirt.

"Uh…nothing…" Cedric said. Harry knew something was up.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he took his shirt completely off. Cedric started nibbling at Harry's neck. Cedric eventually made his way down Harry's chest and to his abdomen, licking each of Harry's abs. Harry threw his head back in ecstasy and moaned.

Harry then grabbed Cedric's head and said, "What did my friends want?"

"They wanted to know where you were," Cedric said.

"Did you tell them?"

"Of course not," Cedric said.

Harry looked at him and then grabbed Cedric and flipped him over so he was on top. Harry started kissing Cedric's neck, causing the older boy to moan. Harry then moved lower to Cedric's growing package in his pants. Harry then stopped.

"What?" Cedric asked, looking worried.

"Do you want people to know?" Harry asked.

Cedric's answer was to lean up and kiss Harry. Cedric pulled away and looked at Harry. Really looked at him.

"I love you," Cedric said.

Harry smiled.

"I love you, too," Harry responded and attacked Cedric's mouth with his tongue. This was the first time Cedric said those words. It was almost too much for Harry. It just made him so happy.

* * *

><p>Harry pulled himself out of the pensieve. He couldn't handle it anymore. Why did he think looking back at his memories would help him get over him? It was just making him miss him more.<p>

It had been only two weeks since it happened.

Two weeks.

It wasn't long enough, Harry thought. He needed more time. That's why he thought the pensieve would be a good idea.

It wasn't.

Harry put the pensieve back in Dumbledore's cabinet and left the office.

Harry needed something. He just didn't know what that something was.

He just missed him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boy with the Lightning Scar – Chapter Two**

"What is it?" Cedric asked Harry. They were in the Room of Requirement. Harry was lying in Cedric's arms.

"I don't know," Harry said. He really didn't. He was happy. That's all he was feeling lately. Happiness. "I'm just so happy to be with you."

"You're so mushy," Cedric joked. Harry smiled and leaned further into Cedric. He leaned up and kissed Cedric.

* * *

><p>"Did you put your name in the Goblet, Harry?" Cedric asked him. They were in the Great Hall. Everyone had already left. Harry could see Cedric was worried.<p>

"I swear," Harry said. "I did not put my name in that Goblet."

"Harry," Cedric started, staring directly into his eyes. "People have died in this tournament."

"Don't you think I know that," Harry said. "Cedric, you sound like Hermione."

"I'm worried about you," Cedric said, grabbing Harry's hands.

"I know," Harry whispered and leaned up to kiss Cedric. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Harry, you can't trust him," Cedric said as they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall for lunch.<p>

"What do you have against Moody?" Harry asked, stopping on the stairs.

"I don't know," Cedric said. "I just don't trust him. So far he's given each of us a hint for the tournament. Something about it just seems fishy."

"Ced, you're just paranoid," Harry said, looking into Cedric's grey eyes. Cedric smiled.

"I know. I think I'm just tired," Cedric said and continued walking down the stairs. "I just want this tournament to be over so I can spend more time with you."

"I know," Harry said. "Me too."

Harry then grabbed Cedric's hand and led them into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" Cedric asked Harry. They were in the Room of Requirement. The second task was earlier that day.<p>

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You didn't need to save the girl too," Cedric said. "She wasn't in any real danger."

"I know. I guess I know that now," Harry said, leaning back into Cedric. "But I really thought she was in danger. I guess I can't help myself. I'll always be the hero."

"Yes you will be," Cedric said, taking Harry's hand. "And that's why I love you."

"That can't be the only reason," Harry said, smirking.

"Well I do love other things about you."

"Like what?" Harry asked, kneeling on the bed and looking at Cedric.

"Like this," Cedric said and ripped Harry's shirt off. "I like this a lot."

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the champion's tent. The third task was going to start soon. He approached Cedric.<p>

"Good luck tonight," Harry said.

"You too," Cedric said, looking nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" Harry asked, concerned. "It's not like we haven't done this before."

"I know. I just want this to be over with."

"It'll be over tonight," Harry said, getting closer to Cedric's ear. "And then we can have some fun."

Cedric smiled at Harry and pushed him away just as Dumbledore and the other Headmasters entered the tent. The task was about to begin.

* * *

><p>"Kill the spare."<p>

There was a flash of green light. Cedric fell next to him.

"Cedric?" Harry asked. "Cedric!"

No. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. No. Not Cedric. Not his Cedric.

* * *

><p>Harry pulled himself once again out of the pensieve.<p>

Why did he keep doing this to himself? He had to stop reliving the memory. He was going to end up hurting himself, or worse.

Harry put the pensieve back in its cabinet and left the office. He walked down several flights of stairs, hoping the Great Hall was still serving dinner. He walked in and the tables were clear.

Great. He had to go to the kitchens. At least he'll be able to see Dobby.

As Harry left the Great Hall, someone noticed him. He followed Harry out of the hall and toward the kitchens.

He brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and wondered why Harry Potter was going to the kitchens. He did the only thing he could think of: he followed Harry.


End file.
